


He doesn't see me at all

by thesongofdarkness



Series: Sam is not okay [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after I saw 10x04 "Paper moon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't see me at all

He didn't see anything.  
He didn't see the anger, the blood, the tears.  
He just saw the smile, the oh so fake smile.  
The one carved into my face.  
And he, he think that I am fine.  
He think that I am laughing when I am screaming.  
And smiling when I am crying.  
He doesn't see the blood, or the mark or the bruises.  
He just, he just see the smile.  
And I can't believe that he has become so blind,  
that we have drifted so far apart that he doesn't see me at all.


End file.
